The transient apple Salesgirl
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Green era inexpresivo, sólo demostraba soberbia, orgullo y enojo. Muy pocas veces veía a Green sonreír, pero era feliz, sabiendo que era la única en verle hacer esos gestos. Sonrió, con un sonrojo decorándole, en forma de agradecimiento a Green. Amigo. Ya tenía claro que no era solamente un amigo. ¡ERA SU SÚPERAMIGO! —Oldrivalshipping; Basado en la canción de Gumi del mismo nombre.


**...**

**OMG.**

**ESTO. ES. LO MÁS LARGO. QUE HE. ESCRITO. D: D: NO JODAS! D:! D: D: MÁS DE 5000 PALABRAS OH MAI GOSH. D: D: D: Pinche Gumi me haces escribir más de lo normal. Diré que este fic es mi obra maestra (por más de 5000 palabras HUEHUE)**

**Y también agradeceré a mis lectores... betas, por decirles así [Tsuki, Vinyl, Roger :v] Lov u guys. (?) **

**Y... La canción es The Transient Apple Salesgirl, de Gumi. O Ringo no u... como putas se diga en japonés xD, dejaría nota final pero no quiero. :C**

**Sin más que decir... ¡lean y dejen reviews! :'D**

* * *

"_Esta es una historia más lejana que los extremos del tiempo, en un lugar donde la gente vive eternamente…_

_Esta es la historia de una chica nacida bajo un árbol de frutos rojos, quien fue maldecida con la muerte."_

**Un paisaje colorido, por el brillante lago azul, había una cocinera de frutos rojos.**

Se levantó de su cama, estirando los brazos con una amplia sonrisa. Se puso unas pantuflas al mismo tiempo que entraba al baño; mirándose al espejo, abrió sus dos ojos azules y volvió a sonreír. Ella respondía al nombre de Blue, siendo conocida por todo el mundo como la "chica maldecida", pues ella no viviría eternamente como todos los de la ciudad. Mucha gente no le tomaba en cuenta, sin embargo, ella siempre se levantaba con una sonrisa, decidida a empezar otro día más en la vida. Cepilló su largo cabello castaño y fue caminando hacia la cocina, con una sábana tapándola, pues olvidó ponerse una manga larga; solamente traía su pijama y sus pantuflas, eso no servía para calentarle a alguien, así que sin más remedio estaba allí con una sábana sobre ella.

—Ah, ¡qué bonito día! —exclamó mirando la ventana con sus ojos brillando, al igual que el lago azul que estaba cerca de su casa. Únicamente ella vivía allí, contando con sólo 16 años, vivía en su casa sola desde los 6, aproximadamente. Suspiró feliz, mientras se dirigía a su cocina, buscándose algo para desayunar, algo dulce.

Ella amaba desayunar cosas dulces, le hacía sentir preparada para salir a un nuevo día y afrontar todo lo que viniera con ello, respetaba eternamente el dicho de "el desayuno es la comida más importante del día" pues nunca, nunca salía de casa sin haber desayunado, y si lo hacía, se sentía decaída en todo el día. Normalmente, ella intentaría convencerse de eso de comer su desayuno y sentirse bien automáticamente era algo psicológico solamente, pero decidió olvidar eso y aceptar que el desayuno era algo genial.

Y así como ella amaba comer cosas dulces, sintiéndose extremadamente bien, también quería que la gente a su alrededor sintiera lo mismo que sentía, por lo cual, cocinaba siempre un poco de pasteles, convenciéndose de que saldría a vender, pero fallando, pues se los comía todos y al final no salía.

**Sintiéndose inusualmente decidida en el frío día, la chica fue a vender sus dulces. **

Pero este día sería diferente, hoy, al fin saldría y no se quedaría en su casa comiéndose sus pasteles y derivados, los cuales preparaba con unas manzanas brillantemente rojas, era algo que amaba cocinar, cada vez que podía ponía manzanas rojas a sus preparaciones… Papas fritas con manzanas rojas, pastel con manzanas rojas, todo lo que podía contener manzanas rojas. Tenía en cuenta las consecuencias que le traería, como un inmenso dolor de estómago luego de hacer todas esas mezclas, ¡pero valía la pena!

—Hoy, saldré a la ciudad y venderé mis pasteles~ ¡y a la gente le encantará! —Se animó, sacando una pequeña canasta mientras salía afuera, yendo hacia el árbol que le daba esos frutos rojos que ella adoraba. Agarró como 8 manzanas y se volvió a su hogar, con la sonrisa más grande que podía tener, tarareando una canción que no sabía que existía.

Agarró una butaca, a pesar de tener 16, el mueble de cocina le seguía pareciendo muy alto. Una vez sacó todo lo que necesitaba (azúcar, harina, etc.) empezó su preparación, deseosa de que alguien probara sus pasteles que ella tanto adoraba. Metió los pasteles en el horno y fue a prepararse para ir a venderlos, o incluso regalarlos si no tenía más opción.

Cuando se puso su ropa ya adecuada para salir en el frío, los pasteles estuvieron listos. Los puso en una bolsa decidida a ir a venderlos todos y mostrarle a la gente la felicidad que le daban aquellos pastelillos.

**Este será el día, ya lo verás, son muy sabrosos… Encontró la ciudad inusualmente transitada.**

Y así, corriendo a toda velocidad, emprendió su camino hacia la ciudad, con la esperanza de que alguien probara sus pasteles. Se detuvo entre todo el movimiento de la ciudad, caminando, preguntaba gentilmente a la gente:

—¿Quiere un pastel? —Ofrecía, pero la gente la ignoraba totalmente. Sin darse por vencida, volvía a intentar —. Ande, guapo, dos por 5$ —hizo el gesto más provocativo que pudo. Sí, ella sí que sabía cómo ganar sus clientes. Igual, terminó rechazada.

En medio de todo el público, había dos ojos verdes observándola hipnotizado, se sorprendió de cómo a pesar de ser rechazada –o directamente ignorada– ella continuaba sonriendo, siguiendo ofreciendo sus productos. Quería ir a comprar uno de sus pastelitos, pues se veían apetitosos y él ya tenía muchas ganas de probarlos. _"Pero está maldecida"_, pensó, si él o cualquiera se le acercaba, terminaría con la maldición igualmente, así que sólo decidió mirarla. No era alguien de muchas palabras, como para ir a hablarle, o alguien muy sentimental, como para sentir algo como pena o derivados. Suspiró, mientras seguía observándola. Notó como tenía un hermoso cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, tenía dos hermosos ojos azules que nunca había visto en toda su corta vida, y tenía un rostro angelical. Sin darse cuenta, la chica le dirigió la mirada. Él cortó el contacto visual, intentando que no venga hacia él y ofrezca un pastelito, pues…él igual la rechazaría, total, estaba maldita.

La chica, Blue, se fue acercando hacia donde él estaba. Y él, como si fuera una orden involuntaria, se alejó del lugar, totalmente agitado por tener… miedo, sí, él sintiendo miedo de ser maldecido igualmente. Una mano lo tocó y él se alarmó, ¿era ella?

—Green. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó una suave voz. Ah, qué tranquilidad le invadió al chico al ver quién era.

—Ah, Daisy. Nada. —No quería que su hermana supiera que estaba espiando a la chica maldecida.

Sin embargo, la siguió buscando con su mirada, hallándola en un rincón de la ciudad.

**Sola en los rincones de la ciudad; ¿Qué tal unos pasteles de frutos? ¡Los hice yo misma!**

Cansada de caminar, se puso en un pequeño puesto en un rincón de la ciudad, sosteniendo su canasta y mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa… cómo decirlo… malévola. Estaba planeando algo para que los ciudadanos compraran de una maldita vez sus pastelitos, pues podrá ser tierna y todo lo que quieran, pero ella también tiene paciencia, y su paciencia también tiene su límite, el cual ya estaba alcanzando. Una vez más, se acercó hacia una persona, deteniéndola con su brazo, imposibilitándole caminar.

—¿Quiere… un… pastel? —Repitió, ésta vez con una sonrisa macabra, intentando mezclarla con ternura para que COMPREN UN BENDITO PASTEL.

—¡La niña maldita está poseída también! ¡Maldita, aléjate! —El chico fuertemente tiró su brazo hacia el suelo, liberándose de su agarre. Blue quedó parada allí mismo, paralizada con los ojos llorosos.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía "Maldita".

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando su canasta, ni un solo pastel vendido.

**Pero ni uno solo se vendería… La gente despreció a la joven.**

Y él nuevamente la observaba desde un lugar alejado, viendo como la gente la despreciaba, también la trataba mal. Daisy rió en voz baja para no llamar su atención, a veces Green podía ser muy predecible, ella sabía que la estaba observando. Al parecer, su hermanito estaba muy ocupado mirándola que ya ni le hacía caso, así que decidió irse, sabiendo que él sabría llegar a casa nuevamente. Abandonó el lugar, mientras él se quedaba con las manos hechas un puño; se sentía muy impotente. Podrá la chica estar maldecida y todo, pero sabía muy bien que a una mujer se le respetaba y no aguantaba ver todo eso enfrente de sus ojos. Abrió la palma de su mano, viendo los 5$ allí. Se acordó que "dos pasteles por 5$" es lo que había dicho, pero él igual no quería ir hacia la chica maldita. ¿Qué hacer? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, ¿Ir o no ir?, estaba totalmente indeciso, sin tener una clara idea de qué hacer. Volvió a ver a la chica, quién era nuevamente rechazada e insultada verbalmente. Reprimió un grito, hasta que se puso a analizar qué estaba haciendo, se estaba preocupando por una desconocida, una total y plena desconocida, él, Green Oak, ¿preocupándose por una chica? El mundo si que estaba chiflado.

—No es diferente a nosotros… —Murmuró mirándola—. Ella también es un ser humano. No es diferente, no está maldita —quería alentarse a sí mismo para ir caminando hacia ella, pero estaba paralizado otra vez—, es simplemente una chica vendiendo pasteles de manzana roja. … Pero, si ése es el caso, ¿por qué no me puedo ir hacia ella?

Suspiró, decidiendo quedarse nuevamente allí, sin intentar hacer algo.

Mientras con Blue, ella seguía de rodillas, escuchando otro insulto a su persona. Ya, sin poder aguantar más, empezó a gritar.

—¿¡Por qué me dice todo esto?! ¿¡Es que acaso no sabe que no estoy maldecida?! —Exclamó ya irritada, pero el señor parecía no oírla. Se levantó, extrañada, tocándolo. No obtuvo reacción por parte del otro, mientras la gente empezaba a chocar contra ella, como si fuera invisible. Nadie la escuchaba, nadie la veía, una depresión atrapó su corazón, ¿acaso ella existía o no?

**Otra vez mi voz no se escucha, es cómo si simplemente fuera invisible… Y así todo el mundo fingió no verla, porque la joven estaba maldita.**

_Historia de un mundo marchito, dónde sólo una joven vivía_.

**Esa noche, preparó varios pasteles con una gran sonrisa. La joven aún no se rendía.**

A pesar del horror que vivió recientemente en aquella ciudad, decidió volver a intentar vender sus pasteles al día que viniera, recogiendo sus hermosos y brillantes frutos rojos, que ella tanto amaba. Los lavó con suma delicadeza, mientras empezaba a pelarlos y poner en su preparación de pasteles, mientras su sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro, ¡aún no se rendiría! Lo que sus padres le enseñaron antes de partir por una maldición llamada "muerte" –la misma que tenía ella– era que nunca debía rendirse, aunque la vida le dé la espalda. No descansaría hasta que alguien pruebe sus pastelitos, y si no había otra opción, pues saltaba sobre la gente y metía el pastelito en su boca. ¡Perfecto! Ya tenía otra estrategia en mente por si su plan A no funcionaba. Sonrió imaginándose aquella imagen en su mente, mientras metía su preparación en el horno.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó dormida luego de sacar sus pasteles, soñando cómo ella vendía sus adorados pasteles de manzana roja, el simple sueño le hacía muy, muy feliz.

**Cuando las manecillas del reloj apuntaron al cielo, su estómago rugió.**

Y nuevamente estaba allí, en la ciudad inmensa, sosteniendo su canasta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, preguntándose quién podría comprar sus deliciosos pasteles. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, comenzó a tener mucha hambre. Maldijo el no poder comerse sus pasteles, pues eran exclusivamente para venderlos y hacer feliz a alguien. Green también la estaba observando nuevamente, no sabía cómo, pero esa chica se había vuelto su obsesión. Una mala, mala obsesión, recordaba que su hermana le contaba de algo de "amor a primera vista". Soltó un bufido mientras negaba que era imposible, dedicándose solamente a mirarla. Pero, si no estaba enamorado… o atraído por ella, entonces, que alguien explique, ¿por qué la estaba viendo durante dos días e incluso la miró dormir porque la siguió hasta su casa? Es algo que no se entiende.

A pesar de que aún no se vendía ningún pastelito, y que su apetito se sumaba más y más, continuaba firme, repitiéndose una y otra vez que los pasteles eran sólo para vender y hacer feliz, no para que ella coma y coma; engordando, logrando que su ropa no le entre más, ¡ella no quería eso!

Sólo para vender y hacer feliz.

Sólo para vender y hacer feliz.

Sólo para… ¡Al diablo! Blue agarró un pastel de su canasta, y mientras desenvolvía un pastel, sintió que algo la empujó por detrás, antes de que su rostro tocara el suelo, pudo ver como la gente pasaba de largo de ella, nuevamente, siendo invisible. Su canasta, también cayó, y con ella, todos sus pasteles igualmente.

La gente no se detuvo, pisando sus pasteles y con ello; su orgullo. Sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo, haciendo sus manos un puño.

—Malos… son… son muy malos…—Murmuraba ella.

A Green también le impactó aquel hecho que sucedió, también vio como los pasteles eran rotos, dejando apenas uno.

Ése uno, debía ser de él. Lo necesitaba.

**De pronto, la empujaron por detrás. Su dulce canasta al suelo cayó, las personas pisaron sus pasteles sin consideración. Miserablemente las juntó.**

Empezó a juntar sus pastelillos rotos.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Demonios, ¿cuántos pasteles hizo? No recordaba haber hecho tantos pasteles, y encima pensaba comérselos todos. En serio que engordaría de esa manera, se regañó internamente mientras veía las cantidades de pasteles rotos. Un vacío se formó en algún lugar de su cuerpo que desconocía –tal vez su coxis– al ver todos sus pasteles rotos.

Ella los había hecho con tanto amor.

Tanto esmero.

Tantas horas invertidas y nadie las probaría.

¡Pues por ella bien! ¡Nadie merecía su amor, tiempo, dedicación! ¡Nadie!

Sin embargo, el chico no pensaba lo mismo que ella. Armándose de valor, fue junto donde ella estaba, arrodillándose hasta quedar en su altura; agarrando el pastel no roto.

**Cuando otra mano se asomó… Suavemente, probó un pastel. "Es delicioso"**

La chica lo observaba fijamente, el cabello del chico tapaba sus ojos, mientras observaba también, cómo desenvolvía un pastelito. ¡Podría ser qué… Alguien… Probaría su pastel! Estaba en un choque de sentimientos, sin saber qué decirle, o qué hacer, si salir corriendo o agradecerle el que comiera sus pasteles. O, agradecerle por comer sus pasteles MIENTRAS salía corriendo. Excelente plan, pensó.

Green parecía estar totalmente enamorado de esos pasteles. Eran las combinaciones perfectas de azúcar, manzana, harina y huevo. Estaban más que ricos…

—Es delicioso…—Habló, mirándola a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Blue se perdió totalmente en aquellos orbes verdes. No podía creer, sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, ¡al fin alguien, se dignó a comer su pastel! Pudo sentir que sus mejillas se volvían rojas, incapaz de hablar, simplemente asintió frenéticamente.

Green sonreía internamente, era el pastel más delicioso de la chica más hermosa que pudo haber conocido en toda su vida. Le parecía chistoso el hecho que ella no rompía contacto visual, y que sus mejillas estuvieran tan rojizas. Lo que él no sabía, era que ya fue maldecido por aquella fruta roja con la cuál fue preparado el pastel.

Ella sonrió. Tal vez, sus frutos rojos no debían ser rojos… tal vez, no debían ponerle tanto esmero y cariño a esos frutos rojos… tal vez… tal vez, sus frutos debían ser _verdes, _como los ojos de su salvador.

El vacío que sentía en su… ¿coxis? (corazón, digámosle) fue llenándose poco a poco. Su corazón le estaba por salir del pecho, y definitivamente, su corazón, ya no más coxis, estaba lleno. Ya no sentía ningún vacío, e instantáneamente, abrazó a su salvador.

—Gracias. —Murmuró ella.

**Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se desbordara, como si hubiera dado lugar a llenar… Así es como él se acercó a ella, ya que la joven lo maldijo.**

Él estaba confundido. ¿Un abrazo, sólo por comer un pastel? Si le hubieran dicho que comer pasteles hacía que fuera abrazado por una de las chicas más hermosas, pues… hace mucho hubiera sido un gran glotón, en serio. Se levantó y le dijo que no era nada, desviando la mirada para que no notara un pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Green. Green Oak.

—Encantada. Soy Blue, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa? ¡Serás mi nuevo amigo! ¡Eres mi primer amigo!, anda, vamos, mi casa no está tan lejos…

Green se sorprendió de lo **mucho** que podía a llegar a hablar aquella chica, tanto que pensó que era una chica muy, muy ruidosa. Pero, sin embargo, estaba feliz por alguna razón de ser su primer amigo.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar en la casa de ella, Blue le mostró las manzanas rojizas con la cuáles preparaba sus recetas. Él estaba maravillado de aquel rojizo color de las manzanas, no era algo normal. De repente, algo hizo clic en su mente. ¿Será la fruta la que contenía la maldición, y no ella? ¿Y si ella sólo la comió, por eso también tiene la maldición de la muerte?

También pensó, en que, sí ella tenía la maldición de la muerte… entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía más feliz de lo normal, más vivo? Se sentía más vivo que cualquier cosa alrededor de aquel mundo, podría decirse que era un mundo marchito, y las flores que de verdad vivían eran él y Blue.

….

—_¡Green! —Se escuchó la exclamación de la chica, colgándose del cuello de él. —. ¿Prepararías conmigo otro pastel?_

_El suspiró, cerrando el libro que leía momentáneamente y encarándola de nuevo. Era la enésima vez que hacían un pastel con manzanas rojas. ¡LA ENÉSIMA! _

—_Chica ruidosa —le dijo, así era cómo él le había apodado—, ¿no te da mal de estómago comer tanto pastel? _

_Ella hizo una pose pensativa, llevándose su dedo índice a sus labios, para luego responder enérgicamente:_

—_¡No! —Canturreó, estirando a su mejor amigo para la cocina, excusándose con que necesitaban para la merienda._

—_¡Oh por favor! ¡Desayunamos pastel de manzanas, almorzamos pastel de manzanas, merendamos pastel de manzanas, cenamos pastel de manzanas! —Exclamó enojado él. Había estado viviendo con Blue desde aquel día que la conoció, y lo único que comían era pastel de manzanas. Va, no comían solamente eso, comían muchas cosas más pero lo esencial era eso._

—_¿No te gusta el pastel de manzanas? —Preguntó, haciendo un puchero en sus labios. Green la ve con ternura, obviamente disimulada, y al final, asintió._

—_Sí. Sí me gustan…_

_Y con eso, ella daba por ganada la discusión, lo que significaba que harían otro pastel de manzanas. _

_Desde el día que la conoció, Blue le contó a Green todo de ella. Desde la pérdida de sus padres, la maldición, el maltrato diario de las personas hasta la soledad que la atormentaba siempre. Ella estaba sorprendida de cómo Green la había aceptado tan rápido, y le había rogado que se quede con ella, pues era el único que probó sus pasteles; también era su primer amigo._

_Aunque para Green, él no quería ser su amigo. Lastimosamente, no lo podía decir aún._

_Ya eran dos años. ¡Cómo pasaba el tiempo cuando vives con… una chica ruidosa!_

…

_Nuevamente, una merienda cerca del lago, mirando el atardecer con su mejor amigo. _

_El estómago de Blue se llenó de mariposas al oír a Green decir su nombre, sabrá quién por qué, pero últimamente tenía todas esos síntomas de gente enamorada, pero ella estaba convencidísima de que Green y ella eran amigos, las mariposas de su estómago eran sólo… las ganas de comer pastel, exacto. _

—_¿Blue? —ella volvió al mundo real, encontrándose con el rostro de su amigo, totalmente irritado—. ¡Al menos préstame atención cuando te hablo! ¿Chocolate con dos cucharadas de azúcar, verdad? _

_Ella asintió, avergonzada de que Green la haya pillado estando en las nubes, y también avergonzada de que la conozca tanto. Al menos, se dio cuenta de que dos años viviendo con él no eran en vano, ella también sabía mucho… por no decir todo de él. Asintió en respuesta de su amigo, mientras aquella palabra de 5 letras resonaba en su cabeza._

"_A-m-i-g-o"_

_¿Realmente sentía que era su amigo? ¿No quería nada más con él? Podía jurar que Green tenía un brillo especial cuando le habla a ella. Ugh, seguramente las manzanas comenzaron a tener drogas, Green es totalmente inexpresivo. Sin embargo, otro toque de parte del recién mencionado la devolvió nuevamente a la realidad._

—_Ten. —Extendió él su taza y un pequeño plato, con una rebanada de pastel—. Espero que te guste, ya me aprendí la receta por mí mismo —Comentó orgulloso._

_Si Green era inexpresivo, sólo demostraba soberbia, orgullo y enojo. Muy pocas veces veía a Green sonreír, o verlo enternecido –sobretodo lo último era muy improbable –pero era feliz, sabiendo que era la única en verle hacer esos gestos. Sonrió, con un sonrojo decorándole las mejillas, en forma de agradecimiento a Green._

_Amigo…_

_Bueno, ya tenía ella claro que no era solamente un amigo._

_¡ERA SU SÚPERAMIGO! _

_Bueno, no._

…_._

—_Blue—el nombre de la chica resuena en toda la casa cerca del lago—, necesitamos hablar._

_Ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar al chico, notando su seria expresión, más seria que cualquier vez que había visto a su querido amigo serio. O sea, todo el momento. Al parecer, había algo grave de que hablar. OH POR DIOS, ¿PODRÁ SER?_

_¿¡LAS MANZANAS SE ACABARON?!_

_Desesperada, siguió a su amigo hasta afuera de su casa, viendo que él iba al lago, le imitó, sentándose a su lado y mirando a todos lados, con temor de que las manzanas se hayan ido. Nope, seguían ahí, no cambió nada. ¿Y entonces, de qué quería hablar Green? _

—_Verás… —Comenzó, algo nervioso. Blue no entendía mucho. —Agh… em…_

_Green se giró hacia dónde estaba Blue, mirándola. Tomó sus manos, entrelazándola con la suya. La castaña estaba más que sonrojada, sus mejillas tal vez estaban como sus rojizas manzanas. Sí, así de rojas. _

—_Esto… Agh, qué difícil. —Hizo una pausa, para continuar al instante—, mira, desde que te conocí… como decirlo… me enamoré de ti a primera vista. _

_¿Podía ser real? ¿Podía ser que su amigo se le estaba declarando? ¡Oh por dios sí! ¡SÍ! Ella estaba convencidísima que su amigo no tenía sentimientos, pero vaya que los tenía, ¡y los tenía hacia ella! Ah, ya sabía ella que su adorado amigo no podía ser tan frío. Intentó conservar la calma, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse –si es que podía más –y también… ¿Podía ser que Green Oak estaba sonrojado? _

—_Cuando toda la gente te despreciaba, me sentía impotente. Totalmente impotente, por no poder hacer nada, tenía mucho miedo de terminar maldecido. —Tomó aire, para intentar hablar sin acelerarse—. Y, ¿sabes? Nunca creí que conocería al amor de mi vida… gracias a unas manzanas. —Rió ligeramente, mientras Blue se sonrojaba. No sabía que Green tenía un lado tan… romántico. _

_Quedó en silencios unos momentos, intentando procesar todo lo que él le había dicho. Él estaba enamorado de ella. Mientras, él se desesperaba, necesitaba una respuesta, pero conservaba la calma… o aparentaba. _

—_Ho, ho, ho… —Su típica risa—. Ya era hora que te declararas, Greenie. Uno no puede vivir tanto tiempo con alguien como yo sin enamorarse. _

_Green no sabía si le estaba correspondiendo o no. _

_Ella, al ver el debate interno del chico de saber si era correspondido o no, decidió tomar provecho del asunto y soltó sus manos, tomando suavemente el rostro del chico y fundiendo sus labios sobre los de él. Un beso lento, tranquilo y suave, tal y como ellos dos avanzaron en su relación. Green tardó en entender qué demonios sucedía en su alrededor, hasta que rodeo la cintura de Blue, con sus ahora libres manos. A falta de oxígeno, se separaron, y ella abrazó fuertemente a él, cómo la primera vez que lo conoció. _

—_Yo también te amo, Green._

_El sonrió, tomando su barbilla y levantándola, depositándole otro beso en los labios tan dulces de aquella chica "maldecida" _

_Oh, ¿a qué sabían sus labios?_

_Pues, de ambos, sabían a… Manzanas. _

"_**Historia lejana de un mundo marchito, dónde sólo dos personas vivían"**_

Ambos se encontraban caminando yendo hacia el supermercado de la ciudad, Daisy, la hermana de Green, había aceptado totalmente su relación y ayudaba a Green a mantener la casa, enviando dinero y todo lo que necesitara, pues aún no tenía edad para conseguirse un trabajo. Por alguna razón, mientras caminaban, sentían millones de miradas de pena hacia ellos.

—Pobres, fueron maldecidos por la fruta roja.

—Más bien, pobre chico, él se acercó a la maldita y a la fruta.

¿Le tenían compasión, por una maldición solamente?

¡Jah! ¡Qué ridículo!

**Las personas del pueblo se compadecieron de aquellos que fueron maldecidos por la fruta roja…**

—Blue. —Llamó él, mientras caminaba con ella, sosteniendo su mano (por insistencia de Blue) —. ¿Sabes cuál es la maldición de la fruta roja?

—Sí—Asintió con una sonrisa. —. La muerte.

Green asintió igualmente, tenía algo más que decirle.

—Mientras todos estos tipos vivirán para siempre… —Alzó su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la de Blue —, tú y yo moriremos… Pero, no es nada malo. Viviremos eternamente, en nuestro paraíso.

Blue tardó unos momentos en comprender lo que su amado le decía, hasta que logró entender al fin. Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras volvía a tomar la palabra.

—Pues… Trágica historia, ¿no? —Rió, mientras los del pueblo les veían extrañados. ¿Cómo podían reír si estaban maldecidas?

**Quienes no viven por siempre, pero mueren en su lugar… Ahh, qué historia tan trágica…**

Una vez terminadas sus compras, volvieron a la casa, organizando todo lo que compraron. Blue entró a bañarse, dejando a Green sumergido en sus pensamientos. Él ama a una chica maldecida, que lo maldijo también. Nunca le encontraría el sentido a todo eso, pero… ¿Qué importaba? Él la amaba, y ella a él. Dirigió su mirada a la manzana que yacía sobre una mesa. Soltó un bufido que se transformó en una sonrisa, tomó la fruta roja en sus manos y la miró fijamente.

—Oh vaya, me parece que te lo debo todo a ti mi querida manzana. —Dijo, sosteniéndola y mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Blue salió del baño, sonriéndole enormemente a Green. Y él, se sonrojó, pues aún no estaba acostumbrado a que su novia saliera del baño sin nada que la cubriera aparte de su toalla. Sin embargo, intentó responderle con una sonrisa igual, pero lo único que logro fue caerse nerviosamente en el sofá.

Al fin, Green fue a acostarse en su cama, esperando a la chica. (No malpiensen, repito, NO MALPIENSEN), pues ya era tradición estar en la misma cama con ella. Ella entró y se acostó, tapando con una sábana a Green y a sí misma. Green abrazó a la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos, con una sonrisa, pensando en cuando habló con Blue sobre la muerte.

—Green, ¿estás durmiendo? —Preguntó, sabiendo la obvia respuesta, qué él estaba durmiendo ya.

—Agh… ahora estoy despierto. —Respondió, aunque estaba más dormido que despierto.

—Acerca de eso de la muerte… ¿No estás triste no? —Green se desconcertó ante tal pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso?

—No, para nada —intentó hablar con el tono más desinteresado del mundo para decir lo que iba a decir—, si muero contigo, no me pondré triste.

Blue sonrió, aunque en la oscuridad no se notaba. Green igual sonrió, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

—Nee, Green. —Agh, esa chica ruidosa, nunca lo dejaba dormir.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿No es una linda maldición? —Rió dulcemente y cerró los ojos. Green sólo sonrió y asintió. Y al fin, cuando creyó que iba a dormir tranquilamente, Blue despertó—. ¿Y qué pasa si mañana nos llega el momento de irnos, Green?

Green sólo se ponía más confuso ante las preguntas, estaba tan confuso que se heriría a sí mismo. Sin embargo, suspiró.

—Pues… Disfrutaremos el "ahora".

—Pero ahora vamos a dormir.

—A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa… Ya sabes. —Un tono pícaro que Blue creía que no existía en Green apareció, sonrojándola.

—O-ok…

(Okay, tal vez si lo hubieran malpensado.)

**Pero ellos sonreían, si, siguieron riendo, es una maravillosa maldición… Aún si muero mañana, podremos disfrutar fácilmente el **_**"ahora"**_**.**

Había días, en los cuáles Blue se sentaba en el sofá y se abrazaba las piernas, pensando en todo lo que vivió antes de conocer a Green. Recordaba a sus padres, el tiempo que pasó sola desde los 6, cuando murieron ellos, recordaba cuando las personas la ignoraban, a pesar de que ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pidiendo ayuda. Su voz nunca era escuchada, y nunca le prestaban atención, era invisible.

Según el pueblo, nadie la hacía caso, por estar maldita con la muerte.

Pues, en realidad, ella no estaba maldita. ¡El mundo estaba maldito con aquella maldición llamada "Eternidad"! Qué horrible sería, vivir eternamente en una monotonía constante. Agradecía un millón de veces el haber sido maldecida de esa manera.

—Todos fingieron no verme… —Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando su puño—. Pero en realidad, todo el mundo estaba maldito.

Green se acercó a Blue, diciéndole que ya era tarde y debían ir a dormir de una vez. Ella asintió, sonriéndole.

Pensó en que nadie nunca oyó su voz, pero en realidad, Green la oyó perfectamente. Nunca estuvo tan agradecida de estar con él.

**Creí que mi voz nunca se escucharía, es como simplemente ser invisible… Y así todo el mundo fingió no verla, porque todo el mundo estaba **_**maldito.**_

Caminó hacia su dormitorio compartido con Green, pensando en que fueron liberados de la maldición de la eternidad. Y debía decir, que parecía que su mundo se había vuelto loco, el vivir al máximo cada día como si fuera el último, es algo que no se tiene con aquella maldición llamada eternidad. Pero, también temía mucho de que al morir, la separaran de Green. Green temía lo mismo, pero nunca se dejaba notar, como siempre. Suspiró, tapándose mientras intentaba sonreír, para alejar esos pensamientos de ser alejada de **su** castaño, lo abrazó fuertemente y hundió su rostro en su pecho, usándolo como almohada.

Ese momento, quería que dure para siempre… aunque, pensándolo bien, no quería que fuera para siempre. No quería caer en aquella horrible maldición, ¡ugh, no!

**Y así durmieron, intentando sonreír, pues fueron liberados…**

…**..**

**Varios años más tarde…**

—Amor, ten, un poco de pastel de manzanas. —Una ya anciana Blue, hablaba a su marido, extendiéndole un plato con su postre favorito. O al menos, el de ella.

—Me parece que nunca te cansas de este postre, ¿no? —Respondió él, agarrando el plato. Él también ya estaba viejo, al igual que Blue.

—Green… —Tosió, para volver a hablar—. Creo que no me queda mucho tiempo ya aquí…

—Coincidencia, yo ya no creo poder continuar más… —Oyó una pequeña risa de su esposa. La miró, esperando una respuesta.

—Pues… Parece que estábamos destinados a juntarnos y separarnos juntos, al mismo tiempo —Hablar era algo ya dificultoso para ambos. Blue, posó su mano sobre la de Green, y cerró los ojos.

Él la imitó, cerrando los ojos igualmente, mientras el fuego de la chimenea de su sala se iba apagando, al igual que sus vidas.

No tenían nada para quejarse, ellos fueron realmente felices en el transcurso que vivieron.

Total, en aquel maldecido mundo, ellos fueron los más felices. Y ellos hallaron el amor, hallaron la libertad de la eternidad, hallaron todo lo ideal para la vida.

Y todo, por… una manzana. Las cosas de la vida, al parecer pasan por una razón.

"_Y en ese mundo marchito, sólo dos personas fueron felices."_


End file.
